Día de muertos
by Hoshii Tamamo
Summary: Una pequeña aventura del día de muertos. One-shot


**Hola a todos, si, sigo viva, es que he estado algo ocupada, pero me di tiempo para escribir este fic sobre el dia de muertos, espero les guste.**

 **Black Jack no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tezuka productios, yo nada mas lo pedi prestado**

DÍA DE MUERTOS

Pinoko y Black Jack estaban en Tokio, caminaban por las calles atestadas de gente y de escaparates decorados con criaturas fantásticas y aterradoras, era víspera de Halloween; 30 de octubre, y la pequeña estaba entusiasmada con la idea de disfrazarse de alguno de esos seres de películas de terror esa noche.

-¿y si me disfrazo de bruja?...no…mejor de vampira…o ¿de momia?- pensaba en voz alta, esperando una respuesta del doctor el cual estaba como siempre ocupado en sus pensamientos

Mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, un dulce aroma llamo la atención de la chiquilla

-¡mmmm! Que rico huele, ¿Qué será?

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de donde provenía el aroma: era un local muy pintoresco, estaba decorado de manera muy particular, diferente a los que los rodeaban, mientras que en algunos lugares se veían brujas, fantasmas, y otros seres típicos de la festividad anglosajona mezclados con espíritus del folclore japonés, este, estaba decorado con calaveras vestidas de charro, catrinas, en la marquesina de entrada a la tienda estaban colgados banderines de papel picado, representando a la muerte de manera divertida; era una tienda de productos típicos mexicanos y cerca de la entrada se encontraba una especie de altar, el aroma que le llamo la atención era de una mezcla entre copal y flores de cempasúchil.

-¡WUAAAAAW! ¡NUNCA ANTES VI ALGO ASI! ¡MIRA SENSEI! ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?

-es un altar Pinoko- respondió el doctor, igual de sorprendido que su asistente

-es un altar de muertos, específicamente- aclaro una joven que vestía como la catrina; llevaba un vestido muy elegante, el cabello recogido en un chongo y la cara pintada como la muerte, pero con detalles muy coloridos, unos alegres ojos café claro se destacaban del maquillaje, también llevaba un sombrero decorado con flores. Pinoko, al verla quedo muy sorprendida. En las manos llevaba una charola con algo que parecía ser comida.

\- ¡ACCHONBURIKE! ¿¡DE QUE ESTAS VESTIDA!?

-JAJAJAJA, soy una catrina, y bienvenidos a la tienda de artesanías Mexicanas; soy Isabel, ¿gustas probar?

Le tendió la charola y Pinoko tomo el palillo de madera que tenía el dulce, se lo metió a la boca y después de degustarlo, exclamo

-¡mmmmmm! ¡Es delicioso! ¿Qué es?

-Es dulce de calabaza

-¡DELICIOSO!-y comenzó a tomar más del dulce que le presentaban

-¡Pinoko no hagas eso!- la reprendió el doctor-no se trata de que te comas todo lo que está en el plato

-jijijiji. Descuide hice más, pero si gustan, pueden pasar, hoy inauguramos, ya que mañana es el día de muertos- les explico Isabel

-¿día de muertos? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Pinoko

-es una festividad de México, por lo que tengo entendido, ¿no es así?- Black Jack estaba muy intrigado, hasta el momento no había tratado mucho con las festividades de otros países y no había ido a México.

Isabel les sonrió, y con un ademan los invito a pasar a la tienda

El interior de la tienda estaba decorada de manera muy colorida, había más calaveras vestidas de adelitas y charros, papel picado de muchos colores y ramos de flores de cempasúchil, también había una gran bandera de México, además de un altar aún más grande que el que estaba en la entrada, en el interior estaban todos los productos que vendía la tienda y personas que se maravillaban con ellas y elegían desde muñequitas Oaxaqueñas, alguna blusa bordada de Veracruz o algún florero de barro negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el decorado y el altar bellamente adornado.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAW! ¡ES MAS GRANDE QUE EL QUE ESTA AFUERA!

-Sí, el de afuera es el de los niños, este es para los adultos

-no entiendo ¿los niños?

-si, en México, les tradición que se coloque un altar el día de muertos, pero mi familia acostumbra poner dos, uno para los niños de la familia y otro para los adultos

-¿Por qué esta tan decorado y hay tanta comida? ¿Me puedo comer lo que hay aquí?

-¡PINOKO, NO SEAS IRRESPETUOSA Y DEJA QUE LA SEÑORITA TERMINE DE EXPLICARNOS!, perdón señorita, continúe por favor- se disculpó Black Jack

-no se preocupe, veras pequeña, el día de muertos, que es e de noviembre es cuando los muertos viene a visitar a los vivos.

Al escuchar eso Pinoko imagino fantasmas y seres horribles y se asustó, Isabel la tranquilizo

-no te preocupes, son invisibles y si pudieras verlos, tendrían el aspecto que tenían en vida.

-¿y que hacen cuando vienen?

-vienen a pasar el tiempo con sus seres queridos. Verán, cada año se pone el altar con la comida que les gustaba en vida así como la bebida y una foto de ellos, en el caso de los niños como en el altar que está en la entrada, se colocan los juguetes que más les gustaba, el altar de afuera no tiene fotos porque es para las almas que no tiene a donde llegar. También se decora con flores de cempasúchil, papel picado de colores, agua, sal, copal, veladoras y pan de muerto. Todo tiene un significado y un porque, la comida y el pan los hiso mi mamá, y las flores las importo mi papá de México

Pinoko estaba muy impresionada ante lo que le contaban

-¿y eso pasa en todos lados?

-si, en todo el mundo, nosotros llegamos a Japón hace poco pero aun así debemos presentar respeto a nuestros muertos.

-¡ohhhh! ¿Y por qué vistes así? ¿En México también poden dulces?

-bueno, estoy disfrazada de una catrina, es la muerte, y si, en México también se piden dulces y si quieres venir el primero te daré si estas disfrazada y podrás disfrutar del desfile

-¡SIIIIIII!, sensei ¿vendremos el primero?- le pregunto ilusionada al doctor

-hoy regresamos a casa Pinoko, solo estamos aquí por el paciente que atendí, pero podremos volver-

-SIIIIIIIIII

Antes de marcharse de la tienda Pinoko le rogo que le comprara algunas cosas que le gustaron de la tienda.

Esa noche regresaron a su casa, al día siguiente Pinoko salió de compras, el doctor le pregunto si le hacía falta algo de la despensa, pero ella le dijo que era una sorpresa. Black Jack trabajo hasta tarde, estaba tan ocupado que no noto cuando Pinoko regreso hasta que un fuerte olor dulzón y humo de color blancuzco entro a su despacho, pensando lo peor salió corriendo

-¡PINOKO!, ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? ¿QUE SE QUEMA?

Cuando salió a la sala encontró lo que Pinoko hacia; había puesto un altar, muy similar al que había visto en la tienda de Isabel, pero con algunos cambios; en vez de flores de cempasúchil compro rosas, algunas frutas, puso sal, agua y velas y había prendido muchos inciensos, razón por la que la casa estaba llena de humo, Black Jack abrió todas las ventanas, incluyendo el ventanal grande y la puerta.

-¡PINOKO QUE PRETENDES! ¿INSENDIAR LA CASA? *COF,COF,COF*

-Lo siente sensei *COF,COF,COF,* Pero es que quería que oliera como en la tienda de Isabel- respondió apenada

-SI, PERO EN LA TIENDA EL INSIENSO ESTABA EN EL ALTAR DE LA PUERTA, TENIA VENTILACIÓN, AQUÍ ESTAMOS CERRADOS, Y NO ERA NECESARIO QUE PRENDIERAS TANTO…

Black Jack reparo entonces en algo, en el altar estaba una foto, era la foto de sus padres.

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?- le pregunto

-estaba en tu cuarto sensei, ya lo había visto, solo lo tome prestado, recuerda lo que dijo Isabel; mañana los muertos regresan para estar con sus seres querido, así que tus papas estarán mañana contigo, pensaba cocinar algo rico pero como no sé qué les gusta preparare curri con arroz ¿crees que les guste?- en sus ojitos brillaba la ilusión de complacer a su doctor.

Jack miro la foto, esa foto se la había dado la mamá del doctor Bart y la había guardado en un cajón de su cómoda. En la foto estaba él; de bebe, en los brazos de sus padres. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y le entrego la foto

-está bien Pinoko, el altar y el curri con arroz están bien, es más te ayudare a terminar de arreglarlo, pero no olvides que tienes que arreglarte para ir a pedir dulces, además de que mañana iremos a Tokio

-sí, no lo he olvidado, y ya sé de qué me voy a disfrazar.

En la noche, Watto y Sharaku llegaron ya disfrazados para recoger a Pinoko y al doctor para ir a pedir dulces. Tocaron a la puerta y Black Jack abrió.

-hola doctor, venimos por ustedes, feliz Halloween- saludaron los dos a la vez

-feliz Halloween para ustedes también ¿de qué están disfrazados?- pregunto, mirando amable a los amigos de su pequeña asistente

-yo-respondió Watto – estoy disfrazada de un fantasma japonés- la chica llevaba una bata blanca, similar a la mortaja de los muertos budista y un tocado triangular en la cabeza

-y yo-siguió Sharaku- estoy disfrazado de un vampiro- al decir esto mostró unos grandes dientes blancos que cubría con una capa negra con fondo rojo.

-¿y Pinoko de que se disfrazó?- pregunto Watto

-enseguida sale, está terminando de arreglarse

-¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!-grito emocionada Pinoko

-¡WOW! ¡QUE BIEN TE VES PINOKO CHAN!-Exclamo Sharaku

-¡SI, ESTAS MUY BONITA!- secundo Watto

Pinoko había, además de comprado las cosas para el altar, buscado el material para su disfraz, después de poner este, se dedicó con ahínco a hacerlo y al final logro su cometido, había hecho un vestido muy similar al que llevaba Isabel, de color rojo y se había pintado la cara como una calavera con adornos multicolores; en resumen se había disfrazado de catrina

-gracias- dijo- este traje también lo usare mañana que vayamos a Tokio, ¿verdad sensei?

Black Jack solo sonrió.

-es hora de irnos, se hace tarde- apuro a los chicos

-y usted doctor ¿no se va a disfrazar?- pregunto Sharaku

-no Sharaku, yo ya no necesito disfraz- respondió malicioso a la pregunta

La colecta de dulces resulto muy provechosa, la más elogiada fue Pinoko por su disfraz y fue la que más dulces recibió. De regreso a su casa, la pequeña les presumió su altar y les conto de que trataba. Antes de marcharse Pinoko los invito a ir al desfile mañana, ellos aceptaron.

Al día siguiente, Pinoko estaba que no cabía de la emoción, arreglo sus cosas y apuro al doctor para que se apuraran para irse a recoger a sus amigos

-¡por favor sensei apurateeeeeee!- le rogo desesperada

-tranquilízate, tenemos tiempo, nos iremos en el sinkansen, llegaremos a tiempo- le respondió mientras se ataba la corbata.

Después de lo que para ella fueron siglos, se dirigieron a recoger a Watto y a Sharaku, los chicos no se habían disfrazado, mientras que Pinoko se había puesto otra vez su traje y se había vuelto a maquillar, estaba realmente emocionada, más que el día anterior.

Como usaron el SAN'YO SHINKANSEN llegaron a tiempo, al primer lugar al que fueron fue a la tienda de Isabel, la joven se había vestido para la ocasión, con un vestido típico mexicano pero con un hermoso maquillaje de calavera, diferente al que llevaba el día que la conocieron, al verlos llegar les dio la bienvenida. La tienda estaba abarrotada, el altar para los niños haba sido movido a un lugar seguro, había mucha gente debido en gran medida al desfile de catrines y catrinas que la embajada de México realizaría y el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

-¡HOLA! ¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGARON!, PINOKO LUCES MUY BONUTA VESTIDA ASI

-¿verdad que si? Ayer pedí dulces con este disfraz- agradeció, feliz de que su traje gustara tanto, y es que las personas la veían y se enternecían con ella ya que parecía una muñequita. Los padres de Isabel estaban en el local con ella ayudándola a atender y para conocer a la simpática niña que había conocido anteayer.

La tienda estuvo abierta una hora más, después se cerró y todos se fueron para disfrutar del comienzo del desfile.

El evento, a pesar de ser nuevo convoco a muchas personas, los mexicanos que ven en Japón horraron la tradición de su país y al país que amablemente los recibía desfilando como catrines y catrinas hondeando las banderas de ambos países. Pinoko disfrutaba del espectáculo subida en los hombros del doctor, para ella resulto algo realmente inolvidable.

Al final del desfile, los participantes se tomaron fotos con las personas y muchos lo hicieron con Pinoko, esa vez no le molesto que la llamaran niña, estaba más que feliz con lo que estaba viviendo. Isabel los invito a todos a cenar para que probaran la otra parte de la tradición del día de muertos.

En casa de la familia Martínez, también había un altar, más pequeño que el que estaba en la tienda, pero igualmente decorado, esta tenía incluso calaveritas de dulce. Sharaku, Watto y Pinoko quedaron extasiados con ese detalle.

-¿son de dulce?-pregunto Sharaku

-¿se comen?-secundo Pinoko

-¿Por qué tiene nombres?- tercio Watto

-sí, son de dulce, si, se comen y tienen nombres en honor a los familiares muertos, ellos, los que están en las fotos son mis abuelos y el mi hermano menor que murió cuando tenía 6 años-respondió Isabel con mucha paciencia.

La madre de Isabel, les aviso que la cena estaba servida pero antes de que se marcharan Pinoko le pidió un favor

-Isabel san ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro Pinoko chan

-¿podrías poner esta foto en el altar junto a tus abuelitos? Son los papás del doctor.

-por supuesto pequeña

La cena fue muy agradable, los chicos comieron hasta el hartazgo, después Isabel les enseño algunos juegos y les conto cuentos de terror, cosa que encanto a Sharaku y aterrorizo a Pinoko y Watto. Al final Pinoko se quedó dormida y como ya era tarde, el doctor decidió que sería bueno que se marcharan, antes de irse, Isabel le entrego la foto.

-Pinoko me pidió que la pusiera en el altar, se nota que se preocupa mucho por usted, es una buena hija

-no es mi hija- respondió- pero si, se preocupa mucho por mí, gracias por su hospitalidad.

Tomaron el último tren, llegaron a la estación y subieron al auto, después de dejar a sus amigos en su casa se fueron a la suya.

Al llegar a casa y cargarla, se le cayó la calaverita de dulce que Isabel le había regalado, la levantó y entro a la casa, acostó a su asistente en su cama y luego llevo la foto al altar que ella había hecho para sus padres. Miro la foto por un largo rato, pensado si era verdad la tradición, después de elevar una oración en silencio por sus padres se retiró a descansar.

La casa estaba en silencio, sus dos únicos habitantes dormían pacíficamente, de repente una ráfaga de viento entro a la casa, curiosamente, las ventanas estaban cerradas, dos figuras espectrales se encontraban de pie junto a la cama del doctor, abrasadas, lo miraron por unos minutos, tan largos como la eternidad misma y después se desvanecieron en el rayo de luna.

fin

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, pronto me pondré al corriente de mis otras historias.**


End file.
